


You are my weakness

by LoiseLanes



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoiseLanes/pseuds/LoiseLanes
Summary: In the face of impending doom, Raya decides to take a step towards Namaari. But what if she herself had brought the gift to Namaari that night?
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!!!
> 
> Please take this warning seriously!

Namaari sat on her huge bed and stroked the rough leather of her glove. A light breeze wafted in through the open windows and played with the ends of her hair that hung down the right side of her face. She had goosebumps on her arms, although she was not cold or shivered. The conversation with her mother still put her in turmoil and again and again she went over in her mind what she could do to help her people.

The wise way her mother had ruled Fang had brought them an era of prosperity, but Raya and Sisu's appearance could spell the end for them. As her mother had rightly said, the other countries would blame them for what had happened in the last six years. She had been too small then to understand what she had done. She had taken advantage of Raya's good nature to serve her country and she thought she had done the right thing. But since she had seen Sisu, the real Sisu, her conviction crumbled to dust before her faster than sand blown by the wind.

Yes, she wanted her people to continue to do well. After all, she was Fang's princess and that should be her top priority, but the doubts gnawed at her worse than ever. Had she really done the right thing? Was her path really the right one? Or had she lost herself after all in the last six years of enmity and alienation?

Namaari was jolted out of her thoughts by a clattering sound. She looked up and around her sparsely furnished chamber, but everything was as usual. Then she gazed over at the three windows and drew her brows together. Something small was lying on the ledge that didn't really belong there.

She got up and crept over, but looked around lurking, as if expecting a sudden ambush, which was absurd. Her room was in the highest tower of the palace and no one would be stupid enough to attack her here. A whole army of palace guards protected her and her mother from uninvited visitors. Still, she was careful. She had been surprised too many times in the last few days.

Before taking the thing in her hand, she bent over the ledge and peered out into the night. Everything was as usual. No one was to be seen. Namaari leaned back again and finally took the little thing in her hands. It weighed heavy and strangely familiar. Whatever it was was wrapped in a coarse red cloth, which she now carefully opened. In the glow of the fire bowls, the familiar outlines of her necklace, which she had almost forgotten, flashed at her. The amulet was an image of the mighty Sisu and the stone in the middle seemed undamaged. Namaari rubbed her thumb over the finely crafted metal and only now realised she had been holding her breath.

"You don't seem as happy about it as I thought you would be." Namaari heard the familiar voice sounding unnaturally loud in her quiet room and winced.

Raya was sitting on the sill of the farthest window, now peeling herself out of the shadows. Her heart was pounding to her throat. She had expected the Fang’s princess to discover her before the amulet. However, she had underestimated how safe she felt in her own home. As she carefully stepped off the ledge and set foot in her enemy's bedroom for the first time, Namaari looked at her with wide eyes, apparently undecided how to react. Her gaze slid back and forth between her and the amulet, but then the princess seemed to have overcome her stupor.

"How did you get past the guards?" she urged her, but there was uncertainty in her voice. Namaari's fingers closed around the amulet, but unlike what she had expected, she continued to hold it.

"It doesn't matter." Raya said softly, raising her hands. "I am not here to fight." Cautiously, she took a step towards Namaari, but when she twitched her lower eyelids, she stayed where she was, her hands still raised.

"Is this supposed to be an ambush?" she snapped at her, glancing out the window once more and then over her shoulder.

Raya narrowed her eyes. She found it hard enough herself to stand here so still, had she thought a thousand times over the past six years how she had wanted to make Namaari pay for her betrayal. But now she stood here with peaceful intent, visibly torn like the woman facing her.

"It’s just me.", Raya replied calmly, but she could see that Namaari did not believe her. "I just want to talk to you."

Fang’s princess eyed her enemy critically, undecided what to make of it. Why on earth would Raya show up here, in the middle of the night, unarmed and alone? And then there was the amulet. Her amulet. It all screamed trap and her warrior senses were calling her to act. After all, Raya had caught her off guard once before when Sisu had appeared at her side.

"Then speak Binturi. But if I don't like what you have to say, then I reserve the right to throw you out the window through which you entered so uninvited." Namaari tried to sound cooler than she felt. Raya must have noticed her insecurity and she didn't want to show her any weakness. Still, she was unarmed, and she had the advantage here. And last time she had been able to defeat Raya with ease, so she lulled herself into safety for now. "Why are you here?"

Namaari shifted her weight from one leg to the other and couldn't help but glance again at her Sisu amulet. She had almost forgotten it existed, having guarded it like the apple of her eye as a child. And Raya seemed to have kept it all these years. She couldn't even see a scratch.

"Actually, I was going to infiltrate the palace, take out the guards and steal your dragon gem," Raya said, and Namaari looked up from her amulet again. Immediately her neck stiffened and she took a step in turn now, but then she saw Raya grinning. "But Sisu convinced me that I'd better talk to you."

Namaari stopped and raised an eyebrow when she heard the dragon's name. "Sisu?" she asked in awe.

Raya snorted and could see that she now had her undivided attention. "My plans have not always proven correct, and I believe that now is the time to trust her." She paused and watched the Fang’s princess relax a little again. "Namaari, we can heal this world. We can destroy the Druuns and bring everyone back. But to do that, we need your gem."

The princess looked at Namaari, waiting to hear what she would say, but she was now staring at her indignantly. Somewhere deep inside her there still had to be her good side, even if she tried so hard to hide it. The little girl who had given her that very amulet back then. A dragon nerd who wanted nothing more than to meet Sisu and learn more about dragons. "It's not too late Namaari." she added softly, hoping she heard the sincerity in her words and didn't see the enmity that had bound them since that day.

"This is impossible.", Namaari finally said and looked at the amulet once more. She took it in both hands now and Raya could see a deep crease on her forehead.

"You saw Sisu. With the other gems, she could cast the power of her dragon siblings. If I bring her the last one, then she can free us from the Druuns.", Raya said and now finally lowered her arms. "Please Namaari. I know you want to help us."

Namaari closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. Then she lifted her head slightly and looked into the woman's dark eyes. "I can't, Dep La. Not after everything that has happened." She rubbed her thumb over the smooth metal again and turned it in her hands. "The other countries blame us for what happened. If I give you the gem, it will look like an admission. We could lose everything." Namaari was startled by what she had just said. Where had the sudden honesty come from? Why wasn't she more on guard?

"Some of us have already lost everything," Raya said, her voice suddenly sounding rough. She clenched her fist at the level of her heart and Namaari screwed up her face. "But I can't believe we're ending up like this. My Pa had a dream that we could all live together peacefully and Sisu is the glimmer of hope we need to do the right thing."

Raya was coming closer now and everything in Namaari was screaming to keep her at a distance, but her words rattled her and the injustice she had allowed to happen. After all, it was also her own fault that the princess's father had been turned to stone. Seeing the grief in her dark eyes now almost took her breath away.

She took the last step towards Namaari and then stopped. Raya saw that she would not attack her and she had hope that she could convince the princess to let her have the gem. Even though she was struggling to do so, deep down she had hope that there was still some good in Namaari. Whether it was because of Sisu, who had told her what she had seen in her when she had intervened outside the village, she did not know. But she could see that Namaari was conflicted, because otherwise this conversation would have been very different.

"Maybe the world is broken because no one trusts each other," she heard the dragon's voice in her head and now decided to risk everything. What did she have to lose? Her pride? It stood petrified on the bridge to her home. Pa, I will save you, whatever the cost, Raya thought.

She lifted her hands and clasped Namaari's, still clutching the amulet. "It's not too late." she repeated in a whisper and the Fang’s princess squinted her eyes as if she was in great pain. Raya could feel that she was trembling.

"You come here and think with a few words you can convince me to let you have the treasure of our country?" murmured Namaari. "I should call the guards right now and have you locked up, then Fang would have one less thing to worry about."

Raya blinked, but she did not want to retreat just yet. If Namaari really intended to capture her, she would have done it by now. "And yet you haven't.”

Namaari looked up from her two hands now, suddenly aware of how close they were. "Why are you doing this? After all I've done to you and your country?" she breathed, searching for a hint that she was lying to her. But try as she might, she could find nothing. Raya's features were soft, almost indulgent, and her lips curled into a fine smile. Something deep in the pit of her stomach tugged at her. Something hidden and old that she had buried quite far under a sense of duty and honour as she looked into the dark eyes.

"Sisu has said that we must trust each other to save our world from ruin. And believe me Binturi, it is anything but easy when I look at you." Raya snorted softly. "But I am ready to take the first step. Don't make me regret it."

Namaari's eyes tracked as Raya released her hand from the amulet and raised it to her face. She didn't flinch, she couldn't even breathe. She could only catch the look of her dark loving eyes, which petrified her as much as a Druun's kiss. Her fingertips gently brushed her cheekbone and Namaari couldn't even blink as she felt the tingle on her skin.

"I want to trust you Dep La, I have done it before. But do you?" Raya looked deep into her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ear with her fingers. Namaari shuddered and a chill ran down her spine. Yes, she wanted to say, but she couldn't. All she could do was stand there unable, completely caught up in the moment those beautiful eyes were looking at her. Her gaze wandered down to the princess's full lips, slightly parted, and again she felt that tug in the pit of her stomach. How often had she wished she had made a different decision then? How often had she wondered what might have become of them if they hadn't decided to fight? Was now the moment she could find out?

"Maybe we can be more than enemies?" breathed Raya.

Namaari closed her eyes, entangled in the roaring in her ears and the throbbing in her chest, when suddenly she felt something that made every bodily function stop for several seconds. Raya's soft lips breathed a fleeting kiss on hers and yet were gone as quickly as they had appeared. The touch might have lasted a second, but to Namaari it felt like the blink of an eye. Her head inevitably followed Raya, but she reminded herself to be careful. Had she revealed too much of herself? In her moment of weakness, had she allowed Raya to see what she craved?

Filled with painful thoughts, she opened her eyes millimetre by millimetre, yet wanting to escape the harsh reality that would immediately await her. It was a trick, a plan to distract her and lure her into a trap. But when she caught sight of Raya's dark eyes, the glistening pupils dispelled her worries. The flickering light of the flames refracted and she thought she saw a hint of gold in her irises for the first time.

Raya swallowed hard and gently pressed her lips together. Had she dared too much? Had the desperation she felt at the approaching darkness made her take a step too far towards Namaari. She waited until Fang's princess opened her eyes and looked at her almost pleadingly. The cold claws of fear dug deeper into her heart with every second that passed without her opposite saying anything. All the years she had thought of Fang's princess, cursing and damning her, now converged in this one moment. How many times she had weighed that stupid, beautiful amulet in her hands and had been tempted to sink it into the depths of a river. And yet she had never done it. Perhaps it had been a symbol of her hatred for the princess but in the quiet nights of her journey she had come to realise that it had a very different meaning for her. A promise, a connection and a message. But above all, a forbidden desire to one day face her as she now did. And she feared that this wish was a birth of futile dreams.

Raya watched spellbound as Namaari's mouth opened and closed several times without her saying anything. She simply looked at her with her cat-like eyes but did not push her away or withdraw. Then her muscular shoulders slumped quite a bit.

"We should be enemies, Dep La." she whispered, and Raya's mouth went dry. But Namaari continued to speak before she could escape her. "I always wanted to be strong. Hard as the steel of my blades, but all this time I had a weakness. I tried to deny it and fight it. I wanted to hide it, but every attempt to evade this weakness failed miserably. At some point I had to admit to myself that there was no other explanation." Now she raised her head and Raya saw that there were tears swimming in her eyes, which only confused her more. She didn't understand what she was trying to tell her. "You are my weakness," she breathed.

Namaari gritted her teeth and stared into the eyes of the princess in front of her. She thought she had never felt as much fear as she did at that moment. Not in any fight and not in any other situation in her entire life. But she was tired of it. So many times she had suppressed her feelings, pushed them aside. And yet, since that day when Raya had taken her hand and led her across the bridge to Heart, she felt nothing less than what she had just put into words. Yes, it made her weak, so infinitely weak, but perhaps she needed to experience true weakness in order to find sincere strength?

"Namaari..." Raya's lips moved mechanically, but her hand did not leave her cheek. The Fang’s princess blinked away her tears and braced herself for the blow she had allowed Raya to strike with her words. Everything she felt now boiled down to that moment and it was up to Raya whether to give her the blow or not. She had played her cards.

"I don't want to be your weakness," Raya finally managed to say. The fear that had filled her before now beaded off her like raindrops off her straw hat. She rubbed her cheek with her thumb and squeezed Namaari's with her other hand. Her heart beat to her throat as she saw the wistful look in her slanted eyes. "Let me be your strength," she whispered and then released her hands. Her fingertips ran over the stubble on the back of Namaari's neck, pulling her close.

Their lips touched again, but this time more firmly and more demanding. Namaari's mouth was softer than she had imagined and tasted as sweet as sin. Raya buried her fingers in her neck and pressed herself closer. At the same time, she felt the other princess return her kiss with the same passion. An arm wrapped around her waist, giving her the support she needed, as her legs threatened to buckle from the fierceness of her feelings. She let one of her hands roam over the princess’s bare shoulder, feeling the tense muscles beneath.

Namaari's lips caressed hers with tender touches, nibbling her lower lip and finally both their mouths opened and the tips of their tongues touched. Raya let out a soft sigh, but it was immediately smothered by Namaari's kisses and she felt her hand stroking up and down her spine. Their kisses quickly grew more heated, but Raya was not ready to stifle the fire of passion. She had secretly imagined this moment on silent nights, thinking longingly of the strong woman in whose arms she now was.

Namaari felt the weight of the amulet now weighing a ton in her hand. As much as she was happy about Raya's gift, it bothered her at that very moment as it prevented her from holding the princess with both hands. So she detached herself from Raya and threw the amulet onto her bed. It bounced across the sheet and rolled a few inches across the blanket until it fell to the side and stopped.

"Is that how you treat gifts in Fang?" asked Raya with raised eyebrows.

Namaari snorted and now wrapped both arms around the princess, the uncertainty and fear of a few minutes ago long forgotten. "I'm glad for the amulet, but the real gift has been another," she said and before Raya could say anything, she pulled her close and ended any form of protest with a passionate kiss. "But I'd be happy to show you how good we are with gifts in Fang."

Namaari had regained her confidence and her old form. Her insecurity was swept away and so she lifted Raya off the ground with a jerk, grinning as the princess wrapped her legs around her waist. A curtain of black hair enveloped her as Raya leaned forward and pulled her impatiently into a kiss as her hands ran over her tense shoulders and arms. Namaari took a few steps until the tips of her feet hit the edge of her bed and then slowly leaned forward until Raya touched the sheet.

The long-haired woman slid up on the bed and Namaari followed her without their lips parting. But when Raya lowered her head back onto the sheet, Namaari stayed where she was. Though she was impatient and her lips burned where Raya's had been a moment ago, she wanted to capture this moment just as it was. Raya's dark eyes gazing longingly at her, her black mane spreading like a halo around her head and her hands clutching her forearms with which she supported herself. It was the first time the princess had not been in front of her for knocking her to the ground and she liked this sight a thousand times better.

"Is something wrong?" asked Raya, looking into the cat-like eyes that hovered over her. She furrowed her brows, wondering if she had done something wrong or if Namaari was uncomfortable with what they were doing, but a soft smile relieved her of her worries.

"You are beautiful, Dep La.", Namaari said and Raya could feel her cheeks flush. She couldn't help smiling, but she reached out and pulled her with her arms down to her.

Their lips reunited and Raya stroked her hands over Namaari's sides. She ran her fingers over the rough leather of her top and brushed against the wide cloth of her belt. Then she reached for it and pulled her body to her. Raya wanted to feel Namaari. Especially now that she knew how she felt about her.

Namaari laughed softly when she noticed the tug on her belt and was only too happy to give in to the princess' desire. She lay down on top of her, one leg between hers, and pressed herself against her body. She ran one hand through her silky hair and propped the other beside her head. She kissed her tenderly, but soon moved down her jaw and covered her neck with her lips. She lapped up her scent and bit tenderly into her skin as she felt Raya's hands all over her body.

She freed her fingers from her hair and ran them down the trail of her kisses down her neck. Then she slipped her hand under her brown woven waistcoat and traced the line of her collarbone. For a moment she was unsure if she could really be so brash and push the waistcoat off Raya's shoulders, but the princess beat her to it. She loosened her hands from her for a few painful seconds and slipped the garment off her own body, then looked at her pertly.

"Normally you are not so squeamish," she teased her and Namaari smiled a wry smile.

She straightened up and pulled Raya after her by her hand. She wrapped her arms around her again and kissed her intimately while her hands wandered further and further down and finally found their way under her top. Her skin was soft and warm and a sigh escaped her at the first touch. Then she hooked her fingers under the fabric and slowly pushed it up. She detached herself from Raya for a moment to see if she could detect any discomfort, but the princess raised her arms above her head and she removed the yellow layers of her top.

Raya propped her arms behind her on the bed and Namaari blushed fiercely as she sat bare-chested in front of her. Her caramel-coloured skin shimmered in the light of her torches and she admired her shaped body in awe. Carefully she stroked her skin with the back of her hand and couldn't help but notice the many bright scars on it. Almost shyly, she traced the contours of her breasts, but she could already see her nipples hardening. Then Raya ended her exploration for the moment and straightened up.

As much as she had enjoyed feeling of Namaari's hands on her skin, she wanted the same experience. And now it was her who was fiddling with her belt buckle, but Namaari pushed her hands aside and sped up the process by taking it off herself. The red cloth fell from her waist and Raya ran her fingers over the thin line of skin at her stomach, which was now uncovered. Then she slipped her hands under the coarse leather, but it was so tight against Namaari's torso that the other princess had to come to her aid this time too. So she leaned back again, braced herself and watched the Fang’s princess free herself from the tight top. With flying fingers, she unfastened the rod that connected the straps to the leather around her chest and then pulled it over her head in one fluid motion. She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face but remained seated like that to offer Raya the same sight she had just been allowed to enjoy.

Her dark eyes darted from her face, over her strong shoulders, down to her taut breasts. The flickering shadows accentuated her abs and Raya pulled a face as she leaned down to kiss her again. They fell back onto the sheet and Raya could now stroke the bare skin of her back unhindered. The warmth of their two bodies burned on Raya's upper body, but it felt indescribably beautiful. Her fingers explored every exposed inch of Namaari's skin and yet it was not enough. Once she left a spot, it wasn't long before she returned to it, afraid she might forget what it felt like.

Namaari snuggled close, kissing her lips, her neck, running her tongue along her jaw. Raya tilted her head to the side to give her more room for her tender touches and then she could feel the catch of her hips rolling against hers. A moan escaped her lips and she immediately pressed them together to prevent a second sound escaping.

"Don't hold back, there are no guards up here," Namaari whispered in her ear and kissed the hollow behind her jaw.

"You were bluffing." she groaned between sighs and put an arm over her face.

"And you believed it. Now who's the fool of the two of us?" She heard the amusement in the other princess's voice and at the same time felt her hand settle on her breast.

Namaari kissed her way down, over and over down her beautiful neck and down through the valley between her breasts. She massaged Raya's breast with one of her large hands and turned her lips to the other. She let her tongue circle her nipple and listened with pleasure to the princess' sighs. Then she closed her lips around her nub and sucked delicately on it while her other hand clasped around her side and pulled her close. She rolled her hips against Raya's in rhythmic movements, enjoying the feeling of the symbiosis of their bodies. For the first time, what was happening between them really felt right. Gone were the years of anger and struggle, melting away under Raya's sweet sighs and the urging of her hips.

It wasn't long before, in the heat of their kisses and touches, Namaari's hand found its way down Raya's flat stomach to her waistband. Impatiently, the Heart’s princess rocked against her palm and she was all too willing to grant her that wish.

Her lips left her breasts and devoted themselves to her belly, kissing her sides, nibbling her skin and letting her hands wander up and down her body. Raya's skin was so velvety soft it almost felt like she was stroking fine desert sand. She kissed the spot below her navel and traced the edge of her trousers agonisingly slowly, watching the princess's chest rise and fall with heavy sighs. Then she decided she had tortured her long enough and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her trousers. Carefully, she pulled her trousers down her legs and threw them behind her. Then she quickly stood up and unzipped her own.

Raya looked down at herself and gloated at the sight of the undressed princess. Her eyes unabashedly examined the steeled body she now saw before her in all its glory. Namaari knelt on the bed in front of her again and stroked her lower leg with one hand, lowered her head and kissed her on the calf, the inside of her knee and then gripped it firmly. A yelping sound escaped her as the other princess turned her onto her stomach. Surprised, she looked over her shoulder but immediately buried her head back into the fragrant sheets when she felt her fingertips on the insides of her thighs.

A burning hot line trailed up her legs over her bottom where Nammaari lingered longer, placing a kiss here and there. Then further up her spine until it finally reached her neck and the warmth of her body evaporated the cool night air on her skin. Namaari snuggled close, one hand clasped around her shoulder, the other lingering at the level of her hipbone. Raya lifted her bottom up a little, thus allowing Namaari to slide her hand underneath her and sucked in a sharp breath as she reached her mons veneris.

Her hands instinctively clawed into the sheet as she could feel the fierceness of her lust. She felt Namaari’s hot breath on her neck, her wet lips on her shoulder and her fingers now reaching her crotch urgently.

"Namaari..." came trembling from her lips, then her fingers reached her clit and her words turned into muffled moans.

"Do you want to complain again about how we handle gifts in Fang?" she murmured to the princess, but Raya’s shake of her head was answer enough for her. She rubbed her fingers in circles against her clit and yet could not help but wander lower and feel the true signs of Raya's lust.

The long-haired woman moaned muffled sighs into the bed sheet as she felt Namaari's fingers at her crotch. She pressed her pelvis into her palm and with each thrust her arousal increased many times over. When she was about to tell Namaari to finally stop teasing her, she slid her hand further down after another grind of her pelvis.

With a sigh on her part, Namaari felt the other princess' wetness as her fingers slid between her folds. As she pressed the heel of her hand against her clit and continued to rub against it, she covered her shoulder blades with kisses and bites. Raya's pelvis was now pressing more urgently against her front and she was enjoying the feel of the other woman's body nestling against her own.

She circled her entrance, driving her slit up and down, lost in the dreamlike high, then she couldn't delay it any longer herself and entered Raya with two fingers. The woman beneath her reared up and a squeezed moan escaped her as Namaari penetrated her. The Fang’ princess, despite her strength, had to keep the woman under her still, her pelvis now moving with ever faster thrusts in rhythm with those of her fingers. She slid down a little to get a better angle and rested her head between her shoulder blades, her sweaty forehead against her skin.

Namaari thrust her fingers into her and Raya repeated her name over and over, trembling, unable to do anything but make the peaks of her pleasure heard. The other princess soon picked up a faster pace and she clawed her hands ever so tightly into the sheet. Raya's toes curled with arousal and she pressed her forehead to the blanket. She wanted to hold back, wanted to delay the moment that was inevitably galloping towards her, but when Namaari angled her fingers and brushed against the front of her inner walls, she knew it wouldn't be long now.

The body on top of her matched her movements and when she felt Namaari's other hand slide under her and grip her breast, everything inside her tightened. She clenched around the princess's fingers and her hips rolled against Namaari's palm with far slower movement. Her breathing rose shallowly to a wild crescendo and then she was pushed off the edge with the ferocity of her own orgasm.

Raya called out the name of her former enemy and let the waves of her climax carry her away. The tension in every muscle of her body, the heat on her skin and the explosion in her crotch made her shout with pleasure and when she had tasted the last bit, she sank back onto the sheets, trembling.

She lay powerless, listening to her pulse and breathing calm down. Namaari moved back to her side and gently stroked her hair out of her face, then let her fingers glide over her back, painting soothing and intricate shapes on her skin. She enjoyed the tender touches and smiled against her own shoulder as Namaari's fingers stroked her bottom again and again, dispelling the cool night air for a few seconds. Then she turned on her side and looked into the cat-like eyes.

Namaari was also lying on her side, head propped up on her hand, just looking at her as her hand came to rest on her hip. Raya wanted to say something, anything cheeky, but with a certain movement she was pulled towards Namaari and the other woman kissed her greedily. Between two kisses, Raya could not hide her grin at the impatience of the other woman.

Now it was her turn to explore the other's body and she wanted to take as much time with it as Namaari had done. As she kissed her, her hand gripped her shoulders and she thought she felt the other woman tense consciously under her touch. Dep La, Raya thought languidly, now kissing her neck as her hands stroked Namaari's sides and stomach.

The short-haired woman was doing her best to hold back her lust and not immediately throw Raya back on her back. She enjoyed the woman's touch and she too longed for a release of the desire in her loins, but she still held back. She allowed Raya to touch her breasts, to play with her dark nipples, even to kiss her there, but eventually she could stand the teasing no longer and guided Raya's hand down to her crotch with her own. She was far too aroused to have lasted any longer. Watching Raya climax, hearing her and feeling her tighten around her fingers had almost been enough to make her come herself. Now, however, it was pure torture.

Raya snorted as she took her hand, but she didn't care. She needed her, she wanted her and right now only in a very specific way. When the long-haired woman finally reached her crotch, Namaari buried her forehead against Raya's shoulder and moaned into her hair. She pushed Raya back onto her back with the strength of her body and was now over her again, both forearms propped up beside her face. The ends of her sidecut hair fell softly to the other woman's sweaty forehead and stuck there straggly. She moaned and kissed Raya as she treated her with the same movements she had before, but she felt her own arousal rising faster than she would have liked. And before it was too late, she truly wanted to feel her. Who knows if this was the last time she would get the chance?

"Raya ... please." was all Namaari could bring herself to say, but the other princess seemed to understand all too well what she was trying to tell her.

She pressed the heel of her hand against her clit and penetrated Namaari with two fingers, just as she had done with her before. This movement was enough to make her head slump back against Raya's forehead and she squinted her eyes in arousal. She could already feel herself contracting without Raya reaching her sweet spot. She craved this woman far too much to have been in control of her body at that moment. But she wished just as much that time would slow down and she could still drag out the moment.

She clenched her hands into fists as Raya curled her fingers and brushed against her sweet spot. She fought her lust and tried with the strength of her will to delay the climax, but that was when she felt Raya's hand on her face and she snapped her eyes open.

"Don't hold back." she whispered and the words from her mouth sounded like tones of deepest promise.

Namaari wanted so badly, but she could not resist the lure. Raya's fingers thrust into her demanding and then the strength of her will was at an end. Everything inside her contracted and her orgasm spilled over her suddenly and explosively that her arms gave way and she slumped onto the other's body. She felt the arm that wrapped around her back, giving her support as she was carried away by her climax.

Raya felt the deep breaths on her shoulder and as soon as she was sure Namaari had savored the last ounce of her climax, she wrapped both arms around her back and held her where she was. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but what she did know was that once she climbed back out that window, she could never meet Namaari the same way again. They were not only separated by the deeds of past years, no, now they were united by moments of deepest desire. And as long as the moment lasted, she wanted to enjoy it.

When Namaari had recovered somewhat from her climax, she slid half off her and propped her forearm up beside her again. She gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and looked at her inquiringly.

"Are you all right?" the Fang’s princess asked.

Raya looked into the cat-like eyes above her and smiled. "That's the first time I've ever believed that question of yours," she joked.

Namaari snorted and stroked her cheek with her hand again. "Well, that's also the first time I've really meant it." Then she lay down beside her, slipped an arm under her neck and pulled her close.

Raya rested her head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. The cool night air gently brushed against her hot skin, cooling her a little. They lay there arm in arm for quite a while, neither of them saying a word. Raya feasted on the tenderness of the moment she shared with the woman and wished it could be like this between them forever. There were many things she would have liked to say to Namaari, worries and fears she would have liked to share with her, but her lips remained sealed. Now didn't seem the right time and after all, she couldn't stay too much longer, or her companions would think something had happened to her. She had to smile at the thought.

"What's so funny?" asked Namaari, looking at her questioningly.

"Nothing." laughed Raya. "I was just thinking about what the others warned me about when I said I wanted to come here alone. Of all the things that could have happened, none of them came up with that idea."

Namaari grinned wryly at her. "We can still fight if you want."

Raya playfully poked her in the side, but she could no longer push reality out of this room. Alas, she thought wistfully, and her glance at the window foretold the sorrows that would soon await her again.

"I should leave. I'm sure the others are waiting for me." she said softly, slowly disengaging herself from Namaari's embrace, even though she was reluctant to do so.

"I suppose you should.", Namaari replied just as quietly, releasing her from her arms.

Raya gathered up the clothes and hastily threw them over herself before the warmth of the other woman would leave her body. Then, however, she sat down next to her on the edge of the bed once more and reached for the amulet that had landed so carelessly on the sheet. She looked at it for a few seconds and then placed it in Namaari's hand and closed her fingers around it.

"I don't want to be your weakness," she whispered softly, repeating her words from before. She leaned forward and wrapped them in a curtain of her dark hair and breathed one last kiss on her lips. She squinted her eyes and turned away, unable to keep the sight of parting as the last image in her mind.

Raya climbed onto the window ledge without turning around again, though she hesitated for a small moment as she gazed into the depths before her. Tomorrow everything will be different, she thought. Then she jumped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end of the film: Raya has made it! The five countries are finally united as Kumandra. But there is one thing that still needs to be sorted out. An encounter with Namaari seems inevitable ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!!!
> 
> Please take this warning seriously! 
> 
> Additional note: This one shot is slightly connected to the one I have written before.

Raya stood on an elevated podium next to her father while she let her gaze wander over the guests. The high hall was filled with laughter and the smell of deliciously spicy food. Music sounded from a corner and the flickering light of hundreds of lanterns enveloped the crowd in pleasantly subdued light. People from all five countries gathered for the first time in Heart to celebrate the end of the six years of terror that had haunted them. For the very first time in five hundred years, however, it was done in peace and harmony.

The princess squinted over at her father, who had not managed to move the corners of his mouth down since that morning. Chief Benja had not aged a bit since that day six years ago, but today his face was furrowed with wrinkles of joy. His eyes shone, reflecting the glow of the shimmering colourful robes before them. The hall was filled with conversations and the clatter of crockery and jewellery, but for Raya all these sounds faded away. She finally had her father back! It still felt so surreal she hardly dared to let him out of her sight for more than five minutes because she feared he might disappear again.

"What's wrong Dewdrop?" her father asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he smiled kindly at a passing Talon couple.

"Nothing, Pa." she answered him, smiling contentedly. "I'm just glad to have you back."

Now Benja turned away from the crowd and towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her happily. "We owe all this to you. You did not give up and now all the countries are united. We are Kumandra." He was about to hug her when they were interrupted again. He winked at her then turned to the guests who were now approaching their podium.

Immediately Raya felt a lump forming in her throat and she tried in vain to swallow. While her father was already descending the wide step to speak to his guests at eye level, it took Raya a few seconds to force her feet to move. Finally, she did bring herself to step beside him, as her position demanded, and then she put on the smile she had practised this morning.

"Chief Benja!" said Virana, tilting her head slightly. Her slanted eyes, however, were not reached by the smile she gave her father. Then her eyes moved to her. "Princess Raya." Again, she inclined her head slightly and Raya mechanically returned the gesture, but avoided looking in Namaari's direction, who was eyeing the marble floor at her feet with exceeding interest.

The air between the four of them suddenly seemed to crackle and Raya had the impression that she could taste the tension on her tongue. Her ears began to buzz as she tried to fight down the fierce emotions that had been raging inside her since she had returned. Everything that had happened, especially between her and Namaari, was so conflicting and upsetting that she had not found the strength to deal with it until now. A big mistake, as she realised just yet, because now the fierceness of the past days was crashing down on her like a thundering waterfall.

"Fang stands today in the halls of Heart as a loser," Virana lifted, but her posture spoke of unwavering pride, not the misdeeds of the past. "We have made mistakes from which all have suffered and-"

Virana suddenly fell silent and when Raya looked to her father, she realised why. He had raised his hand, an indulgent smile on his lips.

"What's done is done," he said in a soft voice. "We all acted as we saw fit to protect our people. But as of today, there are no more losers. We are finally what we were always meant to be. Kumandra."

Namaari couldn't help but look at Chief Benja. Her mouth was slightly open and once again she was shocked by his good-heartedness. He had stood as a stone statue on a bridge for six years and that was because of their actions. And yet he stood before them and forgave them for their deeds. Just like that. But Raya had to get that from somewhere.

"Your goodness honours us. But we must still thank you on Fang's behalf, princess Raya." her mother said dutifully and Namaari stiffened even more in her tight gown. She felt an urgent need to tug at her collar to get some air, but she suppressed it. She began to chew on the inside of her cheek, bracing herself for what her mother was about to say. Another notch in her wood. "Through your selfless act, the Druuns were defeated and we were cleansed of our sins. All our thanks are due to you, princess."

Virana bowed to Raya and Namaari followed her movement as if she were hanging on strings and controlled by a stranger’s hand. As she straightened back up, her eyes fell on the aforementioned princess but she met her with incomprehension. Namaari felt a stab in her chest and pressed her arms to her sides to fight the urge to run away immediately. She just saw Raya open her mouth as she shook her head barely perceptibly. The princess's dark brows twitched, but she closed her lips again and Namaari sent a shove prayer to heaven, for she hoped they would remain closed until her mother ended this conversation.

Yes, she had not told her mother what had actually happened down there in that hole. Perhaps she had been too cowardly, perhaps she was too ashamed of her own actions. It was one of those things for sure, or maybe something else entirely that had made her keep the truth to herself. The memory of the night Raya had appeared in her room hit her all at once so hard that she almost bit her cheek bloody, but it only made her sink deeper into her guilty conscience. She felt dirty and shabby. Not because of what they had done together, no, she didn't regret a second of that, but rather because she had taken advantage of Raya again. Or at least she thought she had. And she was so ashamed of it. She had wanted to do the right thing and once again it had turned out to be wrong.

Her mother and Chief Benja exchanged a few more polite phrases, then she finally seemed to be released from her torture, as other guests were already waiting to get the undivided attention of the heroine who had saved them all. Namaari didn't manage to look Raya in the eye again and plunged back into the crowd of dazzlingly coloured robes.

Raya looked after Namaari until she could no longer see her. She stood there completely speechless, as if she were the last remaining stone statue of the five countries that they had forgotten to sprinkle with water. She hardly noticed the people who were now standing in front of them, as she was deeply absorbed in her own thoughts. Why didn't Virana know what had actually happened? And why had Namaari prevented her from saying it, because that was exactly what she had intended to do. Her pleading look had made her close her mouth again, but she still demanded answers.

Answers as to why Namaari had turned on her again after their night together. Answers to why she had not trusted her. Whether she demanded these answers from herself or from Namaari, she did not know.

While her father did most of the talking and she only added something nice here and there, her gaze kept gliding over the crowd in the hope of spotting the half-shaven head again somewhere. But the other princess knew how to hide from her. So for the time being, she had no choice but to let the people's ramblings wash over her and wait until she could finally leave her father's side, for the first time since she had him back.

The opportunity presented itself when the stream in front of them finally thinned out and the people had gaped at them often enough. Her father stepped back onto the platform and, arms outstretched, asked for silence in the hall, so she seized her opportunity and slipped between two bodies and disappeared into the crowd. The princess made several rounds through the hall until she finally spotted Namaari standing at the edge. She stood at her mother's side like a shining torch in her brilliant white robe.

Raya would have liked to walk straight up to her and confront her with her accusations, but she held back for now. She had to wait for a moment that would attract little attention. So she leaned against one of the marble pillars and stared across at the other princess. Without meaning to, she had to grin when she saw her tugging at her clothes again and again, trying to loosen the collar. Some things never change, she thought, and only then noticed that she was smiling.

Namaari listened boredly to the conversations her mother was having and put on an interested expression out of a sense of duty. Inside her, however, it looked completely different. She would have loved to rip off those disgustingly tight clothes and ride back to Fang as fast as possible, and yet she didn't want to be anywhere else right now. It felt like she was dying of thirst and drowning in an ocean at the same time.

Eventually her ordeal was over and her mother looked equally exhausted. She too was struggling with the judgmental stares, though she hardly let on.

"I'm going to go freshen up for a bit. I'll be right back," she said wanly to her and squeezed her shoulder, then disappeared shortly after and Namaari leaned against the cool wall.

She put her head on the back of her neck and let it circle, trying over and over again to persuade the constricting collar to finally give up, but the tailors had done a good job. She rubbed her face and when she opened her eyes again, she thought her heart would stop for a moment.

Standing before her was Raya, looking at her in a way that made her heart pound. Ever since she had entered this house, she had dreaded meeting her, but it now seemed inevitable that she would have to face her. A small wrinkle had formed on the bridge of her nose, a testament to her feelings for her and Namaari understood it all too well.

"Dep La." she said as lurkingly as a predatory cat ready to snatch its prey at any moment.

Namaari swallowed and lowered her hands again. She suddenly felt much smaller than she actually was. Nevertheless, she straightened her shoulders and put on her usual cocky expression, even if she thought it must just seem like a ridiculous copy of it.

"Raya, listen, I know-" but that was as far as she got.

"Not here."

Raya grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind her. Her grip was so tight that it allowed no resistance, even if she was in no position to offer it. She stumbled after her and as soon as they stepped into one of the corridors and away from the main hall, the soundscape gradually began to fade behind them. A few men and women crossed their path, balancing plates filled with food past them and dodging them. But Raya did not stop, she just continued to pull her along behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Namaari uncertainly as they headed for a door at the end of a corridor.

"Where no one can hear your screams!" hissed Raya, opening the door and pushing her inside.

Namaari rubbed the spot on her arm where Raya had just dragged her through half of Heart and looked around the room. The walls were high and made of the same marble as in the main hall. On one wall were a few clay vases in which tropical plants grew and on the opposite wall hung silken cloths in which the entwined bodies of dragons were woven. On a small rise stood a sprawling bed, though not as large as her own, on which some clothes were scattered. At the back of the room were mobile walls made of rattan, possibly the dressing area. A few lanterns shrouded the room in dim and pleasant light and then Namaari realised that she was standing in Raya's room.

The Fang's princess opened her mouth to speak as she turned around, "Why did you-"

A resounding slap landed on her cheek and for a moment she was so perplexed that the words stuck in her throat. Raya looked at her angrily, her hand still raised.

"I deserved that, I suppose," Namaari said, resisting the urge to rub her now burning cheek.

"You deserve a lot more, Binturi!" hissed Raya. Her chest rose and fell as if she had sprinted all the way here. Namaari just stood there looking at her out of wide eyes, which almost made Raya angrier. "You ...." She raised her fist again and this time punched her in the shoulder. Namaari flinched, but she made no move to fight her back. Raya looked at her still breathing heavily and pursed her lips. "Why did you do that?"

Raya still had her fist raised and clenched it so tightly that her arm began to tremble. She felt her chin quiver, but she didn't care. Namaari should see how much she was still hurt because of her. Yes, in the euphoria of victory, the bitter taste of betrayal had been eclipsed by far sweeter things, but now it seeped back into her thoughts like poison. No matter what had happened in that dark hour down there in that hole, Namaari's lie still burned on her soul like the sun on dry desert sand.

"I'm sorry.", Namaari said softly, looking at her sadly.

"You're sorry?" echoed Raya, lunging again. This time she punched her in the chest, but again Namaari did not resist. "I thought you were on our side and then you just ..." She couldn't even say it. At that moment, she didn't care that the dragon was alive again. She didn't care that her Pa wasn't a statue. What she did care about was the fact that the moment she had counted on her, the moment she was about to trust her, Namaari had made a decision that had almost cost her everything. And all this after she had taken the risk of approaching her the night before.

"I really thought something had changed," Raya said, realising she was close to tears. Too many unspoken feelings and emotions were inexorably pushing their way up inside her the way bubbles rise from the bottom of a lake.

"It did! But I tried to do what was best for my people," Namaari said weakly, but that answer did not satisfy Raya.

"Don't lie to me!" she said, gritting her teeth several times. Her nostrils flared and she lashed out again. And as the times before, Namaari stood motionless and took the blow.

"I'm not lying." she said even more quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Oh no?" cried Raya angrily. "Then why doesn't your mother know what really happened down there? Why are you lying?"

Raya could no longer hold on to herself. She drummed on Namaari and finally the tears that had been choking her throat since she first saw her came. Her fists beat against her chest, shoulders and arms over and over again, but the stubborn princess just wouldn't fall over. A sob escaped her and then her blows weakened, probably not even hurting Fang's princess anymore. She sobbed indignantly and at some point the drumming of her fists was just a faint thumping against Namaari's body.

The short-haired woman stood motionless, unable to do anything but take the beating she so rightfully deserved. She knew she had done great damage to Raya with her decision and if this was going to be the last time Raya faced her, it was only right that it happened this way.

By the time the long-haired woman's blows had weakened, she was so close that her head was already resting against her chest and her fist was just weakly bumping against her shoulder. Namaari saw the tears running down her cheek as her anger turned to grief. The emptiness she felt inside her screamed at her to do something other than just stand there, for she could hardly bear the hurt expression on the princess' face. An expression she had painted on the beautiful canvas of her features. She held her breath for a few seconds, then raised her arms and wrapped them around Raya, who was crying against her chest.

A few minutes passed during which the two women just stood there silently, Raya leaning against Namaari sobbing. At first she could not find the words to say what she owed Raya, but she pulled herself together. When Raya had long since stopped crying and just lay still in her arms, Namaari scraped together all the remaining pride she could still find in herself and threw it over her shoulder. All that mattered now was right here in front of her in her arms.

"I didn't tell my mother what happened because I'm ashamed," she finally brought out. She looked down at Raya, but the princess did not move. Her eyes were fixed on something in the distance that Namaari could not see. "I hurt you Raya and for that I am more sorry than I could put into words. And I'll probably spend the rest of my days regretting my wrong choices, but I couldn't help it. Fang is responsible for what has happened in the last six years and so someone from Fang cannot stand for the new beginning we need. If the price for peace is my silence, then I am only too happy to pay it. This world needs someone it can trust unconditionally and that someone is not me."

Now movement came to Raya and she lifted her head to look her in the eye. All at once Namaari felt catapulted back to her room when she had stood just as defenceless before the princess. But the fact that she was now looking at her again with her dark eyes did not make it easier for her to say the things that were going on inside her. Above all, it didn't help her to say what Raya no longer seen because she had long since turned to stone.

"When I held all the pieces of the gem in my hands, the first thing I did was turn and run." Namaari swallowed hard as she saw Raya's features slip away from her. She felt a slight pressure against her chest as Raya began to pull away from her. Before she could slip away completely, she continued speaking. "When I was almost out of the cave, I turned around again and then I realised one thing." The pressure on her chest eased again, but Raya still looked at her with the same hurt expression. Namaari squinted her eyes and forced herself to keep speaking. "I have made terrible mistakes, I know that. And believe me when I tell you that it was anything but easy for me to come face to face with you the next morning after that night and know that I would betray your trust again. I was afraid that your trust in me was no longer great enough to actually drive the Druuns away, but there was something else I was much more afraid of."

Namaari closed her eyes, barely able to bear Raya's gaze. What she would say now could destroy forever all that was, or might still be, between them. But what else did she have to lose?

"Even though we've done nothing but fight for the last six years, I've realised that I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist."

It took Raya a few seconds to realise what Namaari had just said. Her thoughts flowed as viscously as honey and she found it difficult to bring calm to her mind. Just a moment ago she had been filled with anger, sadness and despair. And yet the words of Fangs' princess were enough to throw her off balance. Her hands, still on Namaari's chest, felt as heavy as lead and the arms that held her as soft as silk.

"Namaari..." she whispered, feeling all at once infinitely guilty for the outburst she had just had and the anger she had taken out on her. All she had seen was her own pain and anger. Not for a second had she thought about how the woman in front of her must have felt. Everything had been clear to her and now the mirror she looked into was milky and fogged up. Apparently it wasn't just Namaari who had made mistakes.

"I know there's very little hope of that, but maybe one day you'll manage to stop hating me for what I've done."

Raya looked into the eyes of the woman whose arms she was in. Namaari's features were so full of sadness and hopelessness, so full of pain and regret, that for that moment she felt she could see the heavy weight on her shoulder. The things she had done wafted over her as visibly as the dark womb of a Druun and yet was just as destructive. Where her tears had been nothing more than dried salt on her cheeks, she now saw one roll from the corner of Namaari's eye. Before it could drip from her jaw, Raya wiped it away with her thumb.

"I was so angry at you when you drew that crossbow," Raya said shakily, and could feel Namaari wince as she spoke. "So infinitely angry. But mostly I was sad because I didn't think that night meant nearly as much to you as it did to me." Namaari's brows drew together now so much in agony that they almost formed a straight line. "But I never hated you."

Namaari let out an audible sigh and she believed all at once that it was Raya who was keeping her down and not gravity. Her worst fear had been that her decision had done irrevocable damage and Raya would decide to hate her forever. She would have been the last person to blame her. After all, she had gone out of her way to really fuck things up with the princess. And yet she was relieved to now hear the very words from her mouth that she had never dared to hope for.

Fang's princess loosened one of her arms from Raya's back and raised her hand as slowly as if she might frighten or chase away the woman in front of her with too sudden a movement. Then she stroked her braided hair, already fearing she had gone too far with the gesture, but Raya's dark, beautiful eyes lingered on hers as she held them the centre of her universe.

"If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Namaari whispered softly, as if someone could hear her words for whom they were not intended.

She waited to see what effect her words had on Raya, because for the moment it felt like she had just jumped off a cliff and it was up to the woman in front of her whether she would hit the bottom and shatter or be caught. But Raya's features softened all at once and the fist that had been pounding at her a moment ago relaxed noticeably against her chest. The princess's dark eyes took on a soft glow and the hand that had caught her tear settled gently against the side of her neck.

"How about you start right now," Raya breathed to her and Namaari felt an urgent need to cry out loud. Instead, she put the hand that had just been stroking Raya's hair to the back of her head and looked searchingly into her shining eyes. She didn't know if it was an invitation to kiss her or to grovel on the floor in front of her, but the other woman didn't resist her tender gesture. Instead, she looked at her expectantly and with slightly parted lips. "Now kiss me already Dep La." she said impatiently and Namaari could not help grinning.

Raya sighed from deep within her chest as the short-haired woman's soft lips finally touched her own. She was angry at her, yes, she was hurt, yes, but most of all she was pining for the Fang's Princess so much that she no longer knew how angry and hurt she actually was. But the dark thoughts faded away when she felt Namaari's hands, awakening the desire in her that she had felt much stronger than ever since that night.

The strong woman pulled her close as if she had only been waiting for her invitation. One hand on the back of her neck dug into her hair while the other arm held her as if Raya might slip away at any moment. But nothing was further from her mind at that moment. She pulled her with both hands on Namaari's neck just as greedily and yet found that there was still far too much space between their two bodies. Raya pushed against her and barely noticed how Namaari stumbled backwards because of her and then slammed her shoulders against the wall. But she only made a muffled sound, her lips never leaving hers.

All of a sudden, Raya felt that the room they were in was far too big. She wanted to be even closer to Namaari, wanted to feel her even closer to her. She pressed herself against her and by doing so pressed Namaari flat against the wall and she let out one sigh after another. Their mouths opened and their tongues touched. The short-haired woman now let go of her head and wrapped both her arms around her waist, apparently possessed by the same desire as herself. But as quickly as Raya's anger at Namaari had given way, the other woman's far too tight robe now gave way and an ugly tearing could be heard.

Namaari broke away from her and Raya could hardly hold on and snorted. She had been watching all night how much she squirmed in her far too tight and far too formal robe. Fang's princess raised her left arm and looked in horror at the long tear that ran lengthwise from her axis down to her hip.

"I told the tailors this was far too tight," she said, still looking aghast at the long tear. She tried several times with her right hand to put the two layers of fabric back together, but not even that was possible any more. "I can't go back out like this."

Raya slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, but when she saw her soft skin peeking out from under the tear, her chuckle gradually turned into a thieving grin.

"What?" asked Namaari with raised eyebrows when she noticed Raya's gaze.

"Who said you could leave this room again tonight?"

Namaari instantly stopped fiddling with her ruined robe. Instead, she looked at Raya, who eyed her greedily. She tilted her head and lowered her arms, but still couldn't help the triumphant grin.

"At your service, princess." she said exaggeratedly theatrically, bowing to Raya as she had done once before tonight. She took a step towards the other princess and grabbed her around the middle before Raya could do anything else. Namaari pulled her tightly against her, lifting her a little off the ground as she did so. Raya giggled and suddenly the seriousness of a few minutes ago seemed to be blown away. All Namaari wanted was to show Heart's princess how much she wanted her and that no decision she had yet to make in this life would keep her away.

She stumbled over to her bed with Raya in her arms and they fell into the sheets with breathless kisses. Namaari was just propping herself up, ready to cover Raya with new kisses, when she felt the other woman's index finger against her chest and she paused. She drew her brows together and stared first at the finger digging into the much too tight fabric and then at the princess it belonged to. Questioningly, she looked at her.

"The top's gone anyway. Why don't you just take it off?" Raya had the expression on her face that Namaari usually only knew from her big cats and for the first time she didn't watch the prey being devoured. This time she was the prey and she couldn't deny that she liked it.

She gave Raya a wry grin, then began to undo the buttons one by one. Again and again she looked from her fingers down to Raya, who, however, was scrutinising every millimetre she revealed more of her skin with her eyes. Finally Namaari reached the last button and she could almost hear the fabric sighing in relief. She needed to have a serious word with her tailors once she was back in Fang. But at the moment, nothing was further from her mind than leaving this room.

The short-haired princess flipped the sides of her top open just enough so that the fabric barely covered her breasts. She put her hands on her thighs and leaned back a tiny bit because she could see exactly how much Raya was enjoying the sight.

"I don't remember saying you could keep it on." Namaari blew a strand of hair out of her face as Raya looked at her promptly. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she complied with the princess' request. This way of making amends for her actions with Raya particularly pleased her. So she slipped the top over her shoulders and shook it off herself, leaving her sitting on Raya in just her pants. She waited to see if Heart's Princess had any other objections, but when they didn't come, she leaned forward again.

Raya let out a loud sigh that made her wish she had locked the door as Namaari lay back down on top of her. The woman pushed her face aside with her own and kissed her fiercely on the neck as her body snuggled close. Their hips instantly began to move against each other, but as Namaari began to set the pace, Raya threw her head back into her neck.

The short-haired princess on top of her rolled her hips against her own so bittersweetly that her sounds of pleasure grew deeper and more fervent. She barely noticed Namaari caressing her neck until she felt her teeth here and there in her flesh and moaned loudly. Her fingers clawed into her strong back, holding her close when she disengaged for a second for another roll of her hips.

Raya felt the heat inside her gradually increase and as beautiful as she found her own formal clothes, they were now a hindrance at this moment. While Namaari clutched at her hair, her lips already at the level of her collarbone, Raya fumbled with the wide ribbon that held her top together. It was difficult to undo the elaborate knot with closed eyes and trembling hands that would rather be somewhere else, but finally managed it. The short-haired princess slid a hand underneath her, lifting her slightly and ridding her of the unnecessary layers of blue fabric, and then the heat of their bodies reunited as soon as they fell back onto the bed.

Namaari could hardly contain herself now. Her hands slid over Raya's naked torso as if it were a treasure she had spent her life searching for. She covered every patch of her skin with kisses and yet it was not enough. She was drunk with the smell of her, her voice and her hands on her skin. It felt almost ecstatic and far be it from her to end the intoxication too soon.

Fang's princess stroked Raya's sides with her hands and devoted herself to her beautiful breasts. As in the night in her room, Raya's nipples hardened as soon as she touched them. Namaari played around them with her tongue, sucked on them with her mouth and pinched them tenderly, causing Raya to lift her chest from the bed several times. The expressions of pleasure she heard were pure music to Namaari's ears and reward enough as she never expected to hear them ever again. But she wanted to give Raya even more than just mere touches and so she kissed her way down over her stomach until she reached her hip.

Fang's princess hooked her fingers into Raya's waistband and pulled the trousers down her legs but had to pause again because she had to take off her shoes first. As soon as this garment had also left the shapely body of the woman in front of her, she knelt in front of the bed where Raya's legs were still dangling over the edge. She smiled away the questioning look from Heart's princess and carefully clasped her ankle. Namaari lifted her leg and pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle and then worked her way up to her knee. An appraising glance at Raya told her that she had already closed her eyes again and was giving herself completely to her touch.

Instead of putting her leg back down, Namaari put it over her shoulder and continued the path of her kisses down the inside of Raya's thigh until she reached the soft spot where her leg met her crotch. The short-haired woman cast another glance up at Raya, then snaked her arm under Raya's other leg and pulled her towards her with a powerful jerk, now both legs on her shoulders.

A startled sound escaped Raya as she was pulled down over the sheet. Namaari had gripped her waist tightly with both hands and was looking at her with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrow, as if waiting for her to protest. But Raya's pulse was going too fast for her to tell her that everything was all right and her pulse shot up even more when Namaari lowered her head to her crotch.

She lay her head back onto the sheet, closed her eyes tightly and pressed a hand to her mouth as she felt Namaari's lips and tongue. At first she only felt them on her outer labia, which would already have been enough to disturb the party outside her bedroom door. But then the other princess devoted herself to her clit and Raya had to bite her hand to keep her from moaning loudly. Namaari pulled her against her mouth with a firm grip and her tongue circled her clit so that Raya perceived a veritable firework inside her. With each stroke of her tongue, the other princess seemed to build up more pressure and only interrupted this process by sucking and licking at the same time.

Raya tried desperately to hold back her sighs, but Namaari's tongue elicited deeper and deeper moans that squeezed past her palm. Her hips rocked towards Namaari again and again, surrendering to the passionate caresses and only the other woman's strong hands could still keep her on the sheet. Raya now let everything fall away from her. All worries, all fears and any form of anger. Nothing had room in this moment of togetherness she shared with Namaari and she was promptly rewarded.

Where she now relaxed completely to give herself over to ecstasy, she felt one of Namaari's hands leave her hip, but before she got the chance to give her a reproachful look, she could already feel where it had disappeared to. In addition to the tongue stimulating her, two fingers were now plunged into her, causing the hand on her face to dart to the sheet and claw its way in. She reared back as the fingers thrust in and out, throwing herself back onto the bed as they brushed against her sweet spot.

Raya moaned, breathing heavily and moving her hips to the pace Namaari was setting for her, but she could already feel that her climax was not far away. Her breathing was already shallower and the movements of her hips came more hesitantly and at the same time more determined. That was the moment when Namaari increased the pressure with her tongue once more and thrust her fingers into her more forcefully, over and over again against her sweet spot. Raya gritted her teeth as she could feel her orgasm building and screamed as it rolled over her.

Everything inside her contracted and her movements became halting and more forceful, but Namaari kept a firm grip on her and followed the pace of her hips, allowing her to savour every last speck of her orgasm. Raya felt the waves sweep explosively over her, tingling from her centre to the crown of her head. She gasped and moaned, then lowered herself powerlessly onto the bed.

Namaari pulled back a tiny bit and kissed the inside of Raya's thigh. She watched as the other princess's chest rose and fell but stayed where she was. Until Raya had calmed down a little, she didn't want to disturb her and contented herself with gently stroking her belly and thighs and planting a kiss every now and then. When she finally felt that she had recovered to some extent, she wanted to lean back further to join her, but that was when she felt a pressure on the back of her neck. Namaari tried once more to stand up, but the pressure was there again, preventing her from moving away. She looked up at Raya with raised eyebrows, but all she saw was the same expression as before.

"Didn't you say you had something to make up for?", Raya asked her and immediately Namaari's lips curled upwards.

Although her own arousal was already taking its toll and demanding her own relief, she was all too willing to comply with Raya's demand. After all, she had said that for the rest of her life she would try to make amends for her missteps. If that was the form of amends Raya envisioned, then she had got it better than she had dared to hope.

"As you wish, my princess." murmured Namaari, gripping Raya's waist all the tighter now with both hands.

She lowered her head over Raya's crotch a second time, clearly more sensitive after her first orgasm. She licked her labia delicately with the tip of her tongue, earning a tremor from her body. Namaari ran her tongue down her slit and licked over her entrance. Then she stroked upwards again and finally set her tongue on her clit, which was also much more sensitive, so she worked with less pressure. She ran circles around her pearl and sucked gently but could already feel that her orgasm would not be so long in coming this time.

She did without her fingers this time and concentrated fully on pulling the woman against her mouth with her hands. Raya's moans were the most beautiful sounds to her at that moment and elicited similar sounds from herself. With the vibration of her mouth transmitting to her clit, Raya's movements quickly became more jerky and it was barely a minute before her second orgasm swept over her, but this time less intense.

Namaari waited again for the other woman to calm down and this time she was released from the grip of her legs. She lay down beside her on the bed and pulled the exhausted woman into her arms. Raya's head rested on her chest and she brushed sweaty strands of hair from her face and gazed lovingly at her closed eyelids. It was a sight she never wanted to miss again.

Raya's pulse calmed a little and eventually she managed to open her incredibly heavy eyelids. Her fingers played with Namaari's skin for a while, drawing circles on her belly and then moving up to her breasts, but her hand was stopped before it reached its destination.

Namaari's fingers closed gently around her own and lifted them to her mouth. Raya eyed Fang's princess and gave her a questioning look as she kissed her knuckles.

"What's wrong?" asked Raya, waiting for the other woman's answer. She turned her hand around and now kissed the inside of her wrist, then placed her hand back between her breasts.

"You don't have to," Namaari said, stroking her fingers. "This was supposed to be all about you."

Raya wanted to, but she couldn't hide the loving expression on her face. Yes, Namaari should atone, but not in this way. Still, she understood the sincerity behind her words and propped her forearm beside her head. Slowly, she withdrew her fingers from Namaari's hand and then placed them against her jaw.

"I don't think you're deciding what happens here right now," Raya breathed into Namaari's ear, pursing her lips. Filled with satisfaction, she saw first the dismay and then the undisguised joy in Namaari's face. Raya grabbed the other woman under the chin and turned her head to the side to kiss her neck.

She bit it tenderly and heard Fang's princess draw in a sharp breath. While her lips were busy with Namaari's neck, her fingers wandered along Namaari's body. She placed her index finger on her chin and ran it down her throat and through the valley of her breasts. At first Raya wondered if she should bother playing with Namaari's breasts, but she remembered all too vividly their first night together where she had barely been able to stand it. So Raya left them untouched for now and made a mental note to give Namaari the preference next time to have more time with her body.

Without much of a diversion, she found her way down to Namaari's waistband and didn't bother with taking her trousers off. The woman next to her was already squirming with impatience and even though her suggestion to leave it at Raya's two orgasms had been honourable, she could imagine that it would have been torture for her to be left like that. So Raya tugged at the ties that held her pants together and as soon as she had them open, she slipped her hand inside.

Namaari clawed her one hand into Raya's back and the other into the blanket she was lying on. She sighed heavily as the Heart's princess mouth lavished against her neck and her hand moved unerringly further down. Her whole body vibrated with arousal and she felt as if she would burst with desire at any moment. She was grateful to Raya for not bothering to tease her, even if the idea would have been quite tempting under other circumstances. But now she was little more than a weak blade of grass in the wind, threatening to topple over at the slightest breeze.

When Raya reached her crotch, Namaari pressed her lips together and held back another moan, afraid that it might attract the attention of people outside this room. Here they were not in the safe isolation of her tower room and in danger of being discovered. And yet her worry was blown away when Raya's fingers reached her clit. Her legs quivered and she cried out as another sigh escaped her throat. Heart's princess rubbed sweet circles against her sensitive spot as Namaari's breathing grew shallower. Then she pressed the heel of her hand against her clit and leaned over her so that one of her legs was between hers.

Namaari welcomed the extra weight on her body as it seemed to ground her as she soared. But when Raya penetrated her with two fingers in addition to the pressure of her palm, all bonds fell away from her. While Raya penetrated her with the two fingers she was using the additional pressure she created with each thrust of her leg. Naamari tried to kiss her shoulder with trembling lips but failed miserably in the attempt and fell back into the sheet. She mimed Raya's thrusts with her pelvis and dug her fingers deeper into her back when she reached the right spot.

"Raya, I..." she brought out stammering, but then she tightened around the princess's fingers and was overrun so hard by her orgasm that it forced the air from her lungs. Namaari just managed to repeat her beloved's name in a whisper, then she collapsed, completely exhausted and jolted by the waves of her climax.

Raya left her hand on Namaari's mons veneris for a few more seconds until she had calmed down. Then she pulled her fingers out of her trousers again and blew gently over her reddened skin to cool her down a little, since unlike in Namaari's tower room, there was not a single breeze here. She waited patiently for Fang's princess to open her eyes again and when she finally did, she had a powerful déjá-vu. Namaari was looking at her as she had done before. Back then, in that hole full of Druuns, where she had thought she had lost everything forever. Now Namaari had the same expression on her face. Relief and a hint of something she didn't quite understand. Something that confused her and yet at the same time made her deeply moved.

She raised a hand and gently stroked her face with the back of her hand. As soon as it grazed her lips, Namaari grabbed her hand as she had done before and kissed her fingers, still the same expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Raya, not knowing whether to fear the answer or not.

Namaari kissed her fingers again, then her dark eyes found hers and never let go. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for a-," Raya put in, but Namaari interrupted her immediately.

"Thank you for not hating me."

Raya blinked and then intertwined her fingers with Namaari's. "I told you I could never hate you," she said lovingly, and blew a kiss on her temple.

"That gives me hope.", Namaari said softly, but it looked like the smile that now graced her lips was forced.

"For what?" asked Raya, but she could literally feel her heart beating up to her throat.

"That my feelings for you would not go unrequited forever."

Namaari swallowed hard and all of a sudden the room didn't feel quite as warm as it had a few seconds ago. But she couldn't fight back against what was so roaring and screaming inside her, rebelling to finally be let out. The words that could destroy everything, but she couldn't hold them back any longer. She looked into Raya's eyes. Those eyes that she had met so many times before with contempt and hatred and more recently of something else she secretly longed for. Something worth destroying herself for, Namaari thought bitterly. Because that was what she was about to do. Again. For Raya.

She squinted once, gathering every ounce of strength she had in her body, but before she could say the three words, indeed before she could even think them, she felt Raya's lips resting so gently on her own. The kiss was tender and yet full of passion. It had nothing sexual but was so full of emotion and sincere tenderness and as soon as Raya's lips left hers, she was already craving for more.

Namaari's eyes remained closed, savoring the moment, when Raya's whisper snapped her out of her inner state of turmoil.

"I love you." whispered Heart's princess so softly that Namaari almost didn't hear. She snapped her eyes open in a flash as if Raya had electrocuted her and yet it felt the same. She could hardly decide which of her wonderful pupils to look into. "You've gone to a lot of trouble to stop me, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Raya..." was all Namaari could say, cursing herself at the same time for the slowness of her thoughts. Then she mentally slapped herself in the face and inwardly reprimanded herself. For the moment she was speechless, but until she managed to formulate a halfway meaningful sentence, she could do something else. She wrapped her arms around Raya's neck and pulled her down to her. She pressed her lips to hers and tried to put into the kiss all the still unspoken feelings she felt for this beautiful woman. And the kiss would have had to last forever to make that clear to Raya.

Still, Namaari broke away from her long enough to say what her thoughts had now finally managed to form. "I love you." the words rolled off her tongue that she had thought so many times before and at last they were said. At last it was done. Six years she had carried this secret around with her and it felt like a new beginning now that it was finally said. It felt right.

Raya looked down at her former enemy. Saw the love in her features, heard the sincerity in her words and heard the palpitations that statement caused her. She had said it. And it felt right. Finally, they felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one more thing in mind that I am going to write. So there will be a third chapter!


End file.
